Upon a star
by Kansani
Summary: A sequel to "Almost Lovers" and "In my arms"... Read both those fics before reading this... KibaHina, Songfic


_**A/N: Gaargh! Why did I write another sequel? -facedesk- I should just put them together as a three chapter fic later... I guess... D:**_

_**Disclaimer: No Naruto for me... Or the wonderful song "Your Guardian angel" By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It's just way beyond me...**_

_**------**_

_**When I see your smile**_

_**tears roll down my face**_

_**I can't replace.**_

She gently stroke the photograph in her hand, without looking at it, she didn't need to look at it anymore, because she knew every aspect of it by heart. Instead she looked at the stars, looking for a shooting star. 

"If you wish at a shooting star three times before it disappears, your wish will be granted…" She mumbled to herself, as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. How many nights hadn't she been sitting here, looking after shooting stars, so she could make a wish? And how many times hadn't she failed to wish at the star three times, before it disappeared? She laid down on the cold, hard ground, and sighed. 

_**And now that I'm strong I have figured out**_

_**how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,**_

_**and I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one.**_

She put the photo over her heart, and looked up at the sky again. "… I'll succeed with it one day… I promise… I'll come to you…" She held the photo closer, she wouldn't fail forever. She would sit on this hill until she had wished on a shooting star three times. She would never give up. She had promised so many times that she would come to him, and she didn't want to let him down. 

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all,**_

_**even if saving you sends me to heaven.**_

She felt more tears roll down her cheeks, and she dried them away. She didn't want to cry anymore, she had cried so much already. It didn't go a day without her crying. Even if she could smile when she was with others, she cried when she was alone. Especially when she was watching the stars, or when she was prying by the grave. It was a part of her daily routines now. She would pretend to be all happy on the days, but on the evenings she would go to the grave and pray, and then go to the hill and watch the stars, and cry. She hoped that he had gone to heaven, and that she would meet him there, she hoped that her prayers had been answered, and that he had been saved from hell. Suicide was a sin after all…

_**Seasons are changing and waves are crashing**_

_**and stars are falling all for us**_

_**days grow longer and nights grow shorter**_

_**I can show you I'll be the one.**_

It had almost been a year now, but it still hurted so incredible much. She had a big hole in her heart after him, and she would always have. Her friends had tried to make her forget him, but how could she? He was the love of her life, and she would always love him. She didn't want to forget him, she wanted to remember everything about him, his voice, his laughter, him scent, his soft skin, his gentle but yet strong hands, his dark eyes that had seen right trough her. And she didn't want to forget the feeling from his strong arms embracing her, or how it felt when he stroke her cheeks, whispering nice words to calm her down when she had fighted with her father. 

_**Cause you're my**_

_**you're my, my**_

_**my true love**_

_**my whole heart**_

_**please don't throw that away.**_

She closed her eyes and sniffed a little. Why had he left her? She still didn't understand, even after all this time. She put the photo to her lips and kissed it a little. "W…Why did you leave me? W… Why? I… I don't understand… Was it because of me… and… _**him**_? W…Was it?" She had heard rumours about the reason to why he did like he did. The most of them had been that it was because of her, that he had loved her, and when she had started to date someone else, he hadn't been able to handle it. She personally thought that it was like that… No, she didn't think, she _**knew**_ that it was like that. She felt it in her heart when she prayed by his grave, and when she sat on their spot on the hill. She had been so oblivious for both his and her own feelings, and it had killed him. 

_**Cause I'm here, for you**_

_**please don't walk away and**_

_**please tell me you'll stay, stay..**_

She dried away a few tears, and opened her eyes again. "… A… All I can do now is to… pray… and wish upon stars… that… he'll be there… that I'll meet him… I…I'll meet… m…my love… in heaven…" She looked up at the sky. "… I…If you hear me now… P…Promise… you'll wait for me… Ok?" She held up on hand towards the stars. "Wait for me… I… I'll come to you… one day… And… we'll be happy… ok?" She smiled a sad smile, as she began to look after a shooting star. 

_**Use me as you will**_

_**pull my strings just for a thrill**_

_**and I know I'll be okay**_

_**though my skies are turning grey.**_

After a while she saw one, and she followed it with her eyes. "I wish that I can join Kiba in heaven, I wish that I can join Kiba in heaven, I wish that I can join Kiba in heaven…" Her sad smile turned into a happy one. "I…I did it… I wished three times on a shooting star… before it disappeared…" She looked at the photo, smiling more while crying of joy. "… D…Did you hear that Kiba? I…I did it… I…I'll join you in heaven… I…I will do it…" She kissed the photo. "I'll come to you… At last… I'll come to you…" She was so unbelievable happy now, she had finally made it, she would finally join him. She closed her eyes, and sighed of happiness. "I'm coming Kiba… At last…" 

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**even if saving you sends me to heaven.**_

Her body was found in the morning by a team on their way on a mission. They brought her to the hospital, where the doctors dissected the body, and it was discovered that she had died of natural causes. 

No one cried over her, because they knew that she was happy now. She was with the one she truly loved.

**------- **

**A/N: ... I now this sucked D: But it wouldnt let me be D: I havent eaten on all day! This fic made me stayin bed and write, and write, and write! I'm starving...**

**Ugh... Just review and tell me what I should do with it D:**


End file.
